like a knight i've never become
by heytrisha
Summary: Annie terkadang berpikir kalau ia sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang ksatria.


**title**: _like a knight I've never become_

**genre**: general

**rating**: T

.

**notes**: yeey, _another_ Armin/Annie ^^ btw, tolong kasihtau ya, ini bagusnya masuk genre apa. :)

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

* * *

_yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead_

_yesterday is a promise that you've broken_

* * *

Annie Leonhardt pernah berpikir kalau ia tak begitu cocok untuk menjadi seorang ksatria.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _trainee_ lain yang sedang berbaris, dan dalam hati menghela napas. Ia terlalu pendek; kakinya terlalu ramping dan tangannya begitu kecil. Namun ia tak menafikan kalau otot-otot yang ada di tubuhnya memang tumbuh liat dan terlatih.

Ia memutuskan kalau kamp pelatihan itu memang sebuah tempat yang membosankan; penuh dengan bocah-bocah idiot yang berpikir kalau diri mereka bisa membantai Titan semudah mereka menghela napas. Heh, bisa ditebak kalau mereka pasti belum pernah melihat kengerian Titan sebelumnya.

Annie Leonhardt pernah berpikir kalau ia tak begitu cocok untuk menjadi seorang ksatria, namun setidaknya ia tahu kalau ia masih lebih baik beberapa tingkat di atas anak-anak itu.

* * *

Annie tak berpikir kalau ia memiliki sebuah kehidupan yang normal.

Di rumahnya dulu, Annie tak menemukan apapun selain seorang lelaki pemarah yang ia panggil '_Ayah_'. serta setumpuk peralatan untuk latihan beladiri yang berdebu di pojok kamar. Annie tak mengenal pelukan di pagi hari, atau sebuah kecupan selamat malam ketika ia hendak tidur.

Yang ada hanyalah latihan, latihan, dan latihan.

Annie menjadi begitu terlatih, otot-ototnya menjadi begitu kuat; namun di lain sisi, denyut yang ada di hatinya telah berubah menjadi segaris kurva yang mati rasa.

Terlalu mati rasa, hingga Annie berpikir mungkin ia telah begitu kosong untuk hidup.

* * *

Annie Leonhardt diam-diam berpikir kalau itu menyenangkan untuk memiliki seorang teman.

Ia lega karena Ayahnya tak ada disini; kalau tidak lelaki itu pasti akan menertawakan kekonyolannya habis-habisan. Tapi dua bulan berada di kamp ini membuatnya menyadari, kalau memiliki orang lain yang memperhatikan keberadaanmu adalah sebuah hal yang melegakan.

Mina Carolina adalah seorang gadis yang baik; begitu baik sampai-sampai ia tak pernah marah manakala Annia tak menjawab pertanyaannya, walaupun Annie jarang tersenyum padanya. Mina Carolina memperlakukannya seakan ia adalah seorang gadis baik hati yang hidup untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

Meskipun kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya; dan Annie diam-diam merasa lidahnya kelu ketika memikirkan itu.

* * *

Annie Leonhardt berpikir kalau semua laki-laki di kamp pelatihan itu adalah bocah-bocah hiperaktif yang kelewat nekat.

Namun pandangannya itu berubah ketika ia mendapat _partner_ berlatih seorang anak laki-laki kurus, dengan potongan rambut aneh yang kelihatan seperti kain pel yang ditaruh begitu saja di kepala.

"Um…" anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

_Kita mau berdansa, bodoh. _"Berlatih, apa lagi?" jawab Annie sekenanya.

"Oh," pemuda itu tampak malu, rona mukanya memerah, "baiklah."

Mereka saling berdiri diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Huh?" gumam Annie tak sabar. Anak laki-laki itu, yang Annie ketahui bernama Armin-entah-siapa, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Uhm, kau duluan," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan Annie merasa heran mengapa ada orang yang sempat-sempatnya tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini. Oh, dasar bocah.

"Oke…" Annie memasang kuda-kudanya, dan menatap Armin yang tengah memandanginya seakan ia tak lebih dari seseorang yang sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk menawarkan kentang.

_Satu, dua._

Dan—

_**JDESH.**_

Bunyi tanah yang bergesekkan dengan sepatu—namun setelah itu, tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Annie—jatuhlah…"

_**BRUK.**_

Annie merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindih pundaknya, dan ia mendapati dirinya terjatuh, Armin di atasnya.

"Uh, sori…" Armin buru-buru bangkit. "Aku tak mengira keseimbanganmu akan goyah begitu saja…"

Annie menelan ludah. Uh, brengsek. Bocah pirang itu ternyata berpegangan pada kedua pundaknya, dan bertumpu padanya ketika ia melancarkan tendangan untuk menjatuhkan Armin. Oh ya, sebagai tambahan, malah mereka berdua yang jatuh dengan konyol.

"Maaf, Annie…" Armin meraih tangannya, dan membantunya bangkit. Di luar dugaan, ia ternyata tak menepis tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"Hmm," Annie membersihkan debu yang ada di pakaiannya, dan mendongak untuk menatap Armin. "Tidak buruk. Kau tidak seringkih yang kukira…"

Armin tersenyum padanya, dan untuk sesaat, Annie mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam iris biru milik pemuda itu.

* * *

Annie selalu berpikir kalau mungkin suatu saat, ia akan mati muda.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak menginginkan hal itu.

Meskipun ia menyadari, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan mati; tapi yang jelas bukan karena dimakan Titan. Mungkin ia akan berakhir di tahanan milik Polisi Militer, membusuk bosan untuk menunggu hukuman mati. Mungkin ia akan tertangkap, dan dieksekusi oleh pedang tajam milik Kapten Levi.

Atau mungkin, ia akan mati karena tebasan pedang dari seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

Tapi yang jelas, ia sama sekali tak menginginkan hal terakhir. Lebih baik ia yang memutuskan ajalnya sendiri, ketimbang takluk di bawah pedang wanita itu.

Terkadang Annie berpikir kalau dirinya mungkin bisa lebih dekat dengan Armin Arlert, yang menarik simpatinya semenjak pertarungan mereka berdua waktu itu. Namun, ia mengira kalau itu mustahil.

Sebab, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa leluasa untuk menanyakan satu-dua hal pada Armin, dengan Mikasa dan Eren yang secara konstan terus berada di sisinya?

* * *

Hari itu hari kelulusan.

Para _trainee_ berpesta seusai menjalani upacara; gelas-gelas bir diedarkan, dan makanan-makanan ringan berjejer rapi di meja, menunggu untuk dicoba.

Annie, yang tak tahan dengan kebisingan itu, beranjak keluar untuk mencari angin di balkon. Di luar dugaan, ternyata sudah ada seseorang disana.

"Oh, hai," orang itu berbalik, dan tersenyum pada Annie.

"Annie."

Annie terkejut sesaat, sebelum kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. "Oh, hai, Arlert."

Armin menaikkan alis. "Tidak ikut pesta di dalam?" tanyanya heran.

Annie mengangkat bahu. "Terlalu berisik. Kau sendiri?"

Armin terkekeh pelan. "Sama denganmu."

Mereka saling terdiam dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat, ketika suara Armin memecah keheningan.

"Kudengar kau ingin bergabung dengan Polisi Militer, ya, Annie?" tanya Armin ramah. Annie menoleh.

"Ya."

Armin tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini untukmu."

Annie menaikkan alis, sebelum kemudian menahan napas ketika menyadari apa yang ada di tangan Armin. Setangkai bunga _daisy_, yang kelopaknya sudah tertekuk sebagian.

"Ambillah," kata Armin sembari menyodorkan bunga itu pada Annie. "Aku mendapat dua tangkai dari Mikasa, dan kupikir aku cukup menyimpan satu saja."

Annie mengulurkan tangannya, dan meraih bunga itu ragu.

"Terima kasih." Kelopak bunga itu terasa begitu rapuh di tangannya.

Armin mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda perpisahan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Annie membalas senyumnya, dan berharap kalau ia bisa membalas pemberian bunga dari pemuda itu.

Sayangnya, tangannya terlalu kasar untuk memegang sekuntum kelopak yang rapuh.

* * *

Annie Leonhardt terkadang berpikir, kalau ia sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang ksatria.

Lihat saja; sampai saat ini ia bahkan masih menyimpan bunga pemberian Armin di saku seragamnya. Bunga _daisy_ itu kini telah mengering, seperti bunga yang diawetkan di antara selipan buku.

Annie berpikir bahwa seorang ksatria sama sekali tak cocok dengan hal-hal lembut semacam itu; namun bunga itu sudah terlanjur menjadi bagian dari dirinya, persis seperti seragam Polisi Militernya, atau rambutnya yang selalu diikat keatas.

"Setangkai _daisy_, eh?" seorang rekannya di Polisi Militer mendapati Annie tengah duduk setengah melamun sembari menatap bunga itu.

Annie menoleh, dan terkejut.

"Eh," gumamnya dengan suara rendah. "Ya."

Temannya tersenyum, dan memperhatikan bunga _daisy_ itu. "Dari kekasihmu, ya?"

Annie menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Oh," temannya terkekeh kecil. "Omong-omong, kau tahu," temannya itu memandangi Annie lekat-lekat, "kalau bunga _daisy_ melambangkan kepolosan… dan, sesuatu yang murni?"

Annie tercekat, dan diam-diam ia segera menyadari ironi yang ada di balik bunga tersebut.

* * *

Annie Leonhardt berpikir kalau ia sama sekali tak cocok menjadi seorang ksatria.

Seperti saat ini. Dalam keadaan terjepit, dengan kepanikan yang berdesir di pembuluh darahnya, ia mencoba memikirkan berbagai cara untuk bisa keluar dari jebakan yang dibuat Armin.

Armin Arlert yang baik hati. Annie tertawa pada ironi itu, berpikir bahwa tangan ramping dan halus milik pemuda itu takkan mungkin untuk melakukan kekerasan.

Ada beberapa cara baginya untuk meloloskan diri. Annie segera menulis daftar itu di benaknya dengan cepat;

1\. Membunuh Armin, dan kabur.

2\. Membunuh Armin, dan berubah menjadi Titan.

3\. Berubah menjadi Titan.

Namun Annie, yang badannya tak menunjukkan gemetaran sedikit pun, malah memilih opsi terakhir;

4\. Tidak melakukan ketiga-tiganya.

Annie terkekeh, dalam hati menertawakan pilihannya itu.

_Karena—_

Karena Armin Arlert begitu lembut dan cerdas dan baik hati dan Annie merasa tak sanggup untuk melayangkan tangannya ke tubuh pemuda itu, mengubahnya menjadi sebentuk tubuh yang berlumuran darah…

—ketika suara Armin menyadarkannya, mengembalikannya ke kenyataan kalau ia tak lebih dari seorang gadis naïf yang rapuh, yang terlalu lelah untuk berpura-pura;

"Kau tahu, Annie…"

(_Armin tersenyum, dan Annie diam-diam memasukkan tangannya ke saku—_)

"bagiku, kau adalah…"

(—_bunga daisy itu tergenggam erat di tangannya; kepolosan yang ternodai…_)

"…orang baik, Annie."

.

.

(_Annie tercekat, tembok es di dadanya mendadak luruh berkeping-keping._)

* * *

[ _Seandainya Armin Arlert menyadari arti bunga itu, mungkin ia takkan memberikannya kepada seorang Annie Leonhardt—_ ]

* * *

.

.

(_dan dalam birunya manik penuh ketulusan milik pemuda itu, Annie menemukan tempat untuk pulang._)

* * *

.

.

**FIN**

**_#np_**: Switchfoot - This is Your Life

(_depok, 01/06/2014_)


End file.
